


【BL】蔷薇，蔷薇。

by VivianWen



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianWen/pseuds/VivianWen
Kudos: 36





	【BL】蔷薇，蔷薇。

“拦下来。”男人面沉似水，目光死死盯着前面明显超速的车。耳朵上的通讯器闪着信息接收成功的蓝光。  
  
  
里面的驾驶员似乎不是很熟悉操作，车开的歪七扭八，几次差点从横亘半空的桥上下去  
  
  
紧接着，前面的车猛地急刹，轮胎摩擦地面发出难听的噪声——这是被前面突然同时冒出来的四辆车逼停了。  
  
  
男人的车稳稳停下，硬质军靴踩在地上的声音在夜晚的一片寂静中格外清晰，被逼停的驾驶员已经下了车，面色苍白的靠着车门。他年纪不大，看向男人的目光充满恐惧。  
  
  
男人举起手，少年下意识闭上眼，却没敢躲开，可出乎他意料，狠厉的掌风堪堪停在耳边，没再往下落。  
  
  
他小心翼翼地把眼睛睁开一条缝，打量着停在耳边的手，竟然微微发颤。  
  
  
男人的巴掌在看到少年的狼狈后再也无法落下，他沉声道：“滚上车去。”  
  
  
浓郁的野蔷薇味儿浸染了空气中的每一个分子，男人的脸色变得更差了，他沉郁的目光扫过在场的所有手下，转身上了车。  
  
  
他刚上车，就被少年抱了个满怀。  
  
  
“松开。”  
  
  
少年还是把他抱的紧紧的，车上的密闭空间让诱人的Omega信息素的味道无法消散，野蔷薇附上枝蔓，散发浓郁的馨香。  
  
  
男人深吸了口气，带着薄茧的指尖轻轻摩挲过少年的后脖颈的腺体，少年只感觉一股电流从头串到了脚，整个人酥麻了半边。  
  
  
“唐....”少年软在男人怀里，半点不像刚飙车飙了十公里的样子，“我可以解释....”  
  
  
被称作“唐”的男人捏了捏少年的腺体，漫不经心道：“不需要，我暂时不想听你那些没用的废话。”  
  
  
男人闭上了眼，下意识忽略少年的不舒适，铁了心要给不知天高地厚的野蔷薇一个教训。  
  
  
少年的喘息声变得格外明显，他一度以为男人已经睡着了，可是男人耳朵上挂着的通讯器却告诉他男人在打电话，似乎是对方单方面的汇报。  
  
  
司机开车开的飞快，甜腻的Omega信息素对于一个正常的Alpha来说都是一种诱惑，可给他一百个胆子，他也不敢表现出一点点的垂涎，只好在允许范围内用最快的时间把人送到。  
  
  
男人搂着少年，半拖半拽地把人从车上拽下来，一只手解锁了大门，另一只手扣着少年的后脑，咬过少年的腺体，浓郁的野蔷薇被泡进了醇厚的朗姆酒里，他临时标记了少年。  
  
  
心软总是来的不合时宜。  
  
  
少年身上的不适消散了许多，他低着头，小声道：“谢谢你，唐。”  
  
  
  
唐归年，31岁，联邦上将，在职九年，丰功伟绩挂满了联邦中央议会的大厅，联邦中央凯斯的地标性建筑双澜大楼外的大屏幕上，每周都要按部就班的将唐上将的脸挂上去，用华美到五年都没变过一次的溢美之词赞颂一次唐上将的功德。  
  
  
不仅如此，他的祖父是前联邦军委主席，父母都是联邦科学院的高级研究员，还有个弟弟，是联邦七大富豪之一。这一家子，有从政的，有从事科学研究的，有从军的，还有从商的，可谓是包揽各行各业，向来是联邦内的传奇，声名早已传到了联邦各州。  
  
  
更值得一提的是，这位唐上将和他的弟弟，都是顶级Alpha，基因运走的可谓是十分横冲直撞，旁人羡慕都羡慕不来。  
  
  
这位走了基因运之一的唐上将此时把他的小Omega按趴在了膝盖上。  
  
  
在他手底下，别说是平时活蹦乱跳的少年，就算是一个Alpha都不可能逃得过他的压制，更何况少年如今是被霜打了的蔷薇，一点儿反抗的气力都没有。  
  
  
唐归年的手划过少年的脊背，冷然道：“盛扬，我给你五分钟时间，交待明白。”  
  
  
盛扬顾不上刚过了发|情|期的身体，惶惶然开口：“我带了抑制剂！可是……可是我把它搞丢了，我又计算失误，以为在|发|情|期之前可以搞定，没想到....”  
  
  
“蠢货。”唐归年对此做出了简短的评价。  
  
  
小Omega委屈的耳朵尖发红，语气也染上了些不乐意：“可我完成任务了。”  
  
  
唐归年不予置评，捏了捏盛扬的腺体，示意他继续说。  
  
  
“我的信息素....太浓郁了，我解决了斯考特之后，立马来了一大批Alpha保镖，我当时的状况...打不过，所以我给你发了私密通讯。”  
  
  
少年略带讨好的语气平息了男人的一点怒火，唐归年顺口夸赞：“这是你做出的唯一聪明的决定。”  
  
  
即使这夸赞听着不怎么舒适。  
  
  
被按在腿上的姿势不大好受，可这个时候盛扬也不敢上赶着拱火，强忍着道：“然后....我就跑了....”  
  
  
唐归年收到盛扬的私密通讯时，人已经到了，他知道盛扬的|发|情|期要来了，所以早早等着他，正是上将这未雨绸缪的一个决定，救出了自己的Omega。  
  
  
如果当时唐归年不在，|发|情|期的盛扬落到一群Alpha中间，根本就是羊入虎口。  
  
  
还没等唐上将松一口气，盛扬就不见了。  
  
  
这是第一次有人在他眼皮子底下跑掉，对方还是个|发|情|期|的小Omega。  
  
  
唐归年的火气差点把自己的头盖骨都掀了，立马一边带着人追，一边叫人从各个方向包抄，动作大到堪比追捕联邦特级通缉犯。  
  
  
终于在小Omega跑出十公里之后，把人拦了下来。  
  
  
唐归年毫无预兆地往盛扬|屁|股|上甩了一巴掌，没收着力，盛扬捏紧了拳头，身体也绷得紧紧的，用尽了全身力气才将痛呼堪堪堵在了舌尖。  
  
  
“唐.....”  
  
  
他心里的话，怎么说得出口呢。  
  
  
他十五岁被唐归年黑拳馆里领回来，跟了他四年，三个月前，唐归年提拔他做了副将。  
  
  
这个空降的副将不但不能服众，还是个彻彻底底的笑话————  
  
  
一个Omega副将。  
  
  
联邦建立四百年来，第一次出了一个Omega副将。众人不敢当面说，就私下编排唐归年色令智昏，盛扬全都知道，他也知道唐归年顶着巨大的压力，所以他毫不犹豫接下了刺杀斯考特的任务，他要证明Omega不都是弱不禁风需要保护的。  
  
  
可这该死的发|情|期来的这样不巧，他又该死的丢掉了抑制剂，他知道，如果这时候联系唐归年，唐归年不会怪他，可是他不愿意。  
  
  
身体上的不适终于到了极致，如果是正常时候的盛扬，撂倒那一片Alpha并不算难，他从小在黑拳馆长大，没分化前是从小跟人打架打大的，被唐归年领回来之后也没有懈怠，他可以毫不脸红的承认自己比大部分Alpha都厉害。  
  
  
可偏偏遇上了发|情|期。  
  
  
不得已呼叫唐归年后，他对自己的厌弃终于到了极致。  
  
  
因为自己是Omega，所以唐就要为了他被迫接受那些风言风语；因为自己是Omega，所以到最后都没有办法自己独立完成任务；因为自己是Omega，所以注定一辈子都要拖唐的后腿。  
  
  
他不敢面对唐归年的眼睛。  
  
  
那双凌厉的眼睛，在看向他的时候总是包含着些许纵容和宠溺，尽管被藏的很深，但还是一步步鲸吞着少年的心。  
  
  
说一不二严肃过头的唐上将，为了他种了一院子的野蔷薇。  
  
  
他不愿意被永久标记，唐就顺着他的心意，从来不逼迫他。  
  
  
盛扬觉得，自己还不配成为唐归年的Omega，他要变得更强，然后理直气壮地站在唐归年面前让他标记。  
  
  
所有的豪情，在|发|情|期|来的时候灰飞烟灭。  
  
  
少年一门心思想跑，不想让唐归年看见自己的狼狈，不想面对自己的无能，却还是被上将逮了回来按在腿上揍|屁|股|。  
  
  
唐归年察觉到了他的犹豫。  
  
  
他明白盛扬的骄傲，所以他愿意尊重他暂时不愿意被永久标记的要求，所以他一口气应下了盛扬的自告奋勇。他太知道少年想要证明自己的小心思了。  
  
  
所以如今，就算明察秋毫的唐上将完全把少年的自我厌弃猜了个透，他也要用铁砂掌逼的少年亲口说出来。  
  
  
唐归年扬起手，巴掌重重落下，丝毫不留余力。  
  
  
少年挣扎不开，也不想挣扎，咬着牙默默承受。  
  
  
唐上将惜字如金，不愿意打人的时候浪费力气说教，他挥巴掌挥的专心致志。  
  
  
不间断的铁砂掌已经可以说是生生砸在了盛扬身后，他唇齿间偶尔溢出两声控制不住的痛呼，双手攥成了拳头，指节发白，脊背紧紧绷住，额上流下的冷汗也昭示着上将的巴掌不好挨。  
  
  
打够了三十下，唐归年停了巴掌，换成了温和的抚摸。  
  
  
少年的身体松懈了下来，身后一片火辣，太阳穴跟着活泼的蹦蹦跳跳。  
  
  
“三分钟。”  
  
  
他把盛扬扶起来，轻柔地擦去了他脸上的泪水和汗水，又给了他三分钟的时间。  
  
  
盛扬低着头，手指在身前绞来绞去，愣是不敢伸过去揉一揉可怜的|屁|股|。  
  
  
唐归年点了支烟，他仿佛是个人形闹铃，三分钟一到，就把少年再次按在了腿上。  
  
  
和刚才有所不一样——  
  
  
盛扬被上将轻柔地扒了裤子。  
  
  
光|裸|的|臀|接触到空气分子，不适应的起了细细密密的疙瘩，刚受过一顿捶楚的|屁|股|可怜兮兮地暴露出来，深红的颜色和上将嘴里叼着的烟遥相呼应。  
  
  
唐归年夹着烟的右手越过少年的腰，手臂搭在腰上，往地上弹了弹烟灰。  
  
  
盛扬瑟缩了一下，试探着开口：“我下次一定看好抑制剂.....”  
  
  
“聪明”的少年为自己的话换来了上将十下更重的巴掌。  
  
  
方才一轮还没降温，盛扬的|屁||股就再次被唐上将手动升温。  
  
  
“我以后绝对不逞能，不会再发生这样的事了.....”  
  
  
唐归年没有像刚才一样立马抽他，盛扬还以为自己成功糊弄过了他，他感觉搭在他腰上的力道一松，上将再次把烟叼进了嘴里。  
  
  
他把盛扬的两只手拉到腰上固定好，还没等盛扬反应过来，十成力气的巴掌就招呼了下来。  
  
  
盛扬算是知道为什么要提前把他的手锁在后面了。  
  
  
上将的巴掌，没有最重，只有更重。  
  
  
“唐....唐——”少年的声音带着哭腔，终于抑制不住心里的委屈，痛哭出声，双腿不停扑棱，妄图从疾风骤雨般的巴掌中脱身。  
  
  
可唐归年让他跑了一次，就绝不会再让他跑第二次，他上将伸出一条腿压制住盛扬，手底下不受任何影响的准准的将巴掌送给了盛扬的|屁|股。  
  
  
少年一把鼻涕一把泪，嗓子都要喊劈了，上将才高抬贵手放过了他。  
  
  
盛扬不知道这一轮巴掌打了多少下。唐归年数着，打够了五十下，他就停了手，同时松开了对盛扬的桎梏。  
  
  
少年还在哭，肩膀还在颤抖，他感觉上将的右臂再次搭在了他的腰上，余光瞥见上将往地上扔了烟头。  
  
  
巴掌雨露均沾地从|臀|部蔓延到了大腿上部，|臀|峰|处最严重的地方被巴掌生生打紫了。  
  
  
这其实并不算严重。  
  
  
他还记得有一回他撒了慌，自作聪明地以为自己可以糊弄唐归年，被戳穿后甚至还在狡辩。  
  
  
那时候的上将完全不顾忌少年的自尊心，冷嘲热讽，话说的很重，下手也很重。  
  
  
藤条断了两根，最后见了血才停了手。  
  
  
从那以后，盛扬再也没有骗过唐归年，那顿打深深烙进了他的骨头里，不管何时想起来都控制不住心底最深处的恐惧。  
  
  
跟那比起来，这顿巴掌就跟过家家一样。  
  
  
可他还是委屈，委屈到难以抑制，委屈到想立马从唐归年的腿上起来然后把自己锁起来埋在枕头里好好哭一场。  
  
  
唐归年看着盛扬的情绪几近崩溃，扶着少年，让他跨坐在了自己腿上。  
  
  
他释放了少量信息素，清淡的朗姆酒的味道一定程度上安抚了少年杂乱无章的心绪，发|情|期带来的生理反应差点被这一点点信息素再次勾起。  
  
  
等到少年不再抽噎，情绪稳定之后，上将才开始循循善诱：“委屈？”  
  
  
盛扬瘪着嘴，好不容易憋回去的眼泪又夺眶而出。不用他回答了。  
  
  
唐归年叹了口气，也不知道为什么，盛扬在他面前特别爱流眼泪。  
  
  
“怎么是个小哭包。”上将擦掉他的眼泪，吻了吻他的唇，轻声道，“你很缜密，斯考特到最后一秒才意识到你的问题，说明你在出任务之前有仔细分析过他的行为模式，并且制定了完善的计划。这非常棒。”  
  
  
似乎是没料到唐归年会突然开始夸他，盛扬的眼神中有一些不可置信，还有一些惊喜。  
  
  
“你也很勇敢，明知道自己没有抑制剂，|发|情|期来的时候你还是坚持下来了，并且完成的非常好。”  
  
  
“在知道自己撑不下去的时候联系了我，说明你很信任我，我非常高兴。”  
  
  
尽管上将的脸色一如往常，可盛扬还是注意到了他微挑的嘴角和眼眸深处的笑意。  
  
  
这种细微的神态，只有盛扬能捕捉到。在外人看来，上将和平时并没有什么不同。  
  
  
“你让我很骄傲。”  
  
  
盛扬心中掀起了惊涛骇浪，他生疏地亲吻唐归年，舌尖在唐归年的口腔里畅游。  
  
  
他终于明白，原来自己的所有隐秘的自卑和自弃，全都能在这六个字里灰飞烟灭，遍寻不见。  
  
  
  
唐归年反客为主，手指扫过少年稚嫩的|小|穴|，满意地听见了少年的|呻||||||吟|。  
  
  
朗姆酒轻柔的掠过野蔷薇的花瓣，在每一片花瓣上都留下了醇厚的酒香。  
  
  
野蔷薇也终于将自己彻底打开，小心翼翼地循着酒香靠近黑暗的尽头。  
  
  
他到了。  
  
  
黑暗尽头，蔷薇烂漫。


End file.
